Tendres Souvenirs
by LucyFarmer
Summary: A cause d'un attentat, Mycroft perd la mémoire.Sherlock va t'il l'aider ? Si oui, comment ? Et les conséquences de ce rapprochement ? Holmesest si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas. Sorte de drabble : Un mot dans une review est égale à un souvenir :) Quatre mains avec Ryokushokumaru.Elle fait Mycroft, je fais Sherlock
1. Prologue

**Je ne possède pas Sherlock et ses personnages.**

**Je ne gagne alors pas d'argent en écrivant cette fanfic'.**

**Holmesest alors attention.**

**La fic sera une sorte de des mots pour un souvenir écrit.:)**

Pour la première fois depuis fort longtemps, Baker Street était plongé dans un lourd silence.

Les expériences n'explosaient plus, les tirs s'étaient tus, la vieille logeuse se taisait et n'affichait qu'un sourire triste et compatissant à l'homme réputé d'être sans nuit était tombée et seul les phares des voitures qui passaient éclairaient le salon et le regard, souligné de cernes, perdu dans le vide d'un certain dé vieille dame consultait toutes les cinq minutes sa montre au verre fêlé.

Elle s'inquié savait comment s'y prendre dans ce genre de situations avec douceur et attention mais elle se sentait piégé règles disparaissaient avec lui pour d'autres.

Elle était la seule femme qui était le plus proche du cœur de Sherlock Holmes, pourtant, elle sentait une espèce de carapace qu'elle même était incapable de percer.

Elle attendait, avec une impatience à peine cachée, le retour du bon Watson pour l'aider.

Sherlock était tellement épuisé.Il y a quelques heures, il allait se coucher, se changeant quand son téléphone sonna fatigue était telle, qu'elle empêchait à son cerveau de filtrer les appels.A savoir, accepter ceux de Lestrade et refuser ceux de sa famille.

Il avait donc empoigné son téléphone automatiquement pour finalement tomber sur un texto d'Anthea.

_On a attaqué la voiture de Monsieur Holmes_

_Il est à l'hôpital de St Barth_

Il n'avait pas bougé, ni pleuré ou sourit.

Comme si il n'avait rien ressenti à ce moment là.

.Il avait juste balancé son portable sur la table basse avant de s'installer sur son canapé, les jambes ramenées contre sa poitrine et son menton posé sur ses genoux.

Madame Hudson, quant à elle, avait été informée par un coup de fil de la même jeune femme, deux heures plus tard alors qu'elle regardait son feuilleton favori.

Elle n'appréciait guère le grand frère de Sherlock mais sa sensibilité et son humanité avaient pris le dessus et elle pleurait, s'inquiétant surtout pour le jeune brun qui était seulement juste au dessus d'elle.

L'obscurité dans le salon et Sherlock recroquevillé et immobile lui donnèrent des frissons de mal ê restait donc au pas de la porte après avoir prévenu John, observant et essayant de deviner ne serait-ce qu'une seule de ses pensées en vain.

Du côté du médecin, il était au pub avec Stamford en train de savourer une bière fraîche quand ce fut son tour de recevoir un madame Hudson en larmes, ne pouvait former de mots compréhensibles tant elle gorge de John se serrait, le stress le gagnant mais il réussissait à garder son calme pour la rassurer afin qu'elle articule.

La réaction du médecin le laissa juste bouche bée, la main qui tenait le téléphone en l'air.

Il ne pouvait pas croire que cet homme qui avait l'air si intouchable, si intelligent comme son petit frère, puisse être si _humain._

Qu'il pouvait lui aussi être victime du Sherlock, il avait aussitôt écourté son rendez-vous pour rejoindre Baker le plus vite possible.

Anthea ne leur avait donné que très peu d' pouvait aussi très bien être mourant que s'en tirer qu'avec de bonnes semaines de crainte de ne pas savoir l'état du pauvre agent était celle qu'ils redoutaient le plus.

Quand John arriva enfin, Hudson l'avait déjà vu descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre, aussi vite que sa hanche le pouvait du moins, pour ouvrir la porte.

Elle posa sa main ridée et tremblante sur l'épaule du blond pour qu'il se penche et murmura, la voix brisée :

«Il n'a pas bougé depuis que je suis arrivée et que j'ai su pour son frère ..peut être plus longtemps encore !...même pas un doigt.A un moment j'ai cru qu'il était mo... »

Elle ne put finir sa phrase trop choquante pour elle et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps, son autre main posée sur sa bouche pour étouffer ses frotta le dos de la brave logeuse en réfléchissant comment parler à son ami après.

Les émotions étaient toujours les gardait si bien rien que pour lui, que les rares personnes que Sherlock était obligé de fréquenter, le traitaient de monstre ou de sociopathe.

Mais il savait que c'était la nuit où il allait creuser pour peut être entrevoir ce que cachait cette maudite savait qu'il y avait plusieurs obstacles entre les deux frères et il se demandait bien souvent lesquels mais le fait était toujours présent : il y avait un mur invisible entre eux.

Le médecin souffla donc un bon coup et monta tout doucement les marches, les faisant grincer.

Le minimum d'assurance que John avait disparut en pénétrant dans l'obscurité, un parfait cauchemar d'enfant tandis que la petite impression que Sherlock boudait l'avait traversé l'esprit.

John ria malgré lui à cette hypothè situation tellement dramatique aux yeux du monde et on pouvait croire que son grand frère n'avait pas d'accident mais l'exaspérait juste pour une enquête comme il le faisait de temps en temps.

John en allait même à se demander si Sherlock n'était pas au courant de la gravité de la situation ou qu'il avait déduit que Mycroft était en fait en parfaite santé et mentait pour se protéger de ses pourquoi cette froideur ? Peut être qu'au fond, le brun était tellement choqué qu'il avait eu un blocage ? Il n'avait pas étudié la psychologie mais il en savait assez.

C'était fréquent et souvent il fallait laisser la personne et attendre pour que les émotions sortent enfin.

Madame Hudson avait raison : Son ami ne bougeait pas d'un cernes contrastaient avec le bleu métal de ses yeux fixant un point imaginaire sur le sol.

Ce tableau était effrayant à voir mais John prit son courage à deux mains et s'installa dans son fauteuil favori, pianotant de ses doigts rugueux les accoudoirs nerveusement.

Tandis que la vieille femme restait sur les escaliers pour rejoindre les deux hommes si besoin, le blond attrapa le téléphone de son colocataire pour lire le message d'Anthea.

La manière d'annoncer cette horrible nouvelle le ré ne pouvait décidément pas comprendre cette facette de la vie de Sherlock voire de sa famille entière.

Tellement brutal et sans attention et aucune information, laissant un frère dans le doute le plus cruel.

«Sher..Sherlock »

Le brun ne bougea lèvres étaient crispées comme ses mains pâles qui entouraient ses sourcils se froncèrent et son nez se plissait.

«Sherlock...euh..habille toi..on..va à l'hôpital d'accord ? Madame Hudson a appelé un taxi. »

Le détective ne fit que se recroqueviller encore plus, cachant son lâcha une simple phrase de sa voix grave :

«Je n'irai pas.. »

John passa une main dans ses cheveux courts, les yeux écarquillé tel comportement enfantin.

Mais il ne laissa pas la chance filer entre ses doigts.

«Sherlock..Te rends-tu compte de ce qu'il s'est passé ton frère ? On a tenté de le tuer !

-Brillante déduction..

-Je ne plaisante pas..Il est tout seul..Ecoute je sais que vous ne pouvez pas vous voir en peinture mais c'est tout de même ton frère.

-Ma mère doit venir bientôt alors c'est réglé. »

C'en fut était patient, il voulait le faire dans la douceur mais c'était comme parler à un se leva d'un bond et empoigna les épaules de son colocataire pour les secouer.

Ce dernier laissa une expression de marbre face aux hurlements de John.

«Ton frère est là bas ! Seul ! Il est sûrement en train de mourir ! MOURIR ! peut être que tu as l'habitude d'avoir la mort à tes trousses mais c'est différent pour ton frère ! »

Il laissa tomber ses mains et s'agenouilla pour reprendre doucement :

«Bon sang Sherlock, il est ton grand frè s'est occupé de toi et je suis sûr qu'il chérit tous les souvenirs de vous deux. »

Le brun releva brusquement la tête pour attraper le regard du si c'était une phrase magique, un mot de passe pour détruire la première couche de la carapace.

Donc John continua :

«J'ai..j'ai bu un café avec Mycroft une fois..il m'avait dit que tu quand tu étais petit..tu..tu voulais être un pirate. » Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant les toussotements gênés de son génie de colocataire.

«Et pourtant même si je ne le connais pas tant il est complexe, je suis sûr qu'il les garde au plus profond de son cœ s'il te plaît...pour lui.. »

John tendit sa main pour le rassurer en quelque sorte, lui transmettre le message que Sherlock n'avait pas avoir honte, qu'il devait même laisser sa fierté de côté pour une fois et en même temps d'être fort, il lui promettait aussi de rester à ses côtés.

Il sentit bientôt une main froide et pâle se poser sur la sienne chaude et burinée et un poids se lever du canapé.

Le jeune homme n'attendit pas d'être dans la salle de bain pour enlever son pyjama et reprendre sa tournait la tête bien sûr.

Dehors dans la nuit froide de Londres, juste devant l'appartement, un taxi était garé depuis plusieurs chauffeur était bourru et se plaignait en marmonnant du retard de ses clients.

Quand madame Hudson vit son cher protégé dans son long manteau noir, elle remercia avec mille louanges le médecin qui ne répondit que d'un sourire pressé.

«John ! Tu viens !? »

Sherlock semblait motivé à ce moment là mais quand ce fut le moment de donner l'adresse au chauffeur, il fut figé.

Remarquant ce blocage, John le donna à sa place et frotta l'épaule de son ami.

Sherlock n'était pas très friand de contacts humains mais il apprécia les gestes de son ami.

Mais malgré la présence de John, le détective était très tendu et observait les lumières d'un Londres nocturne pour essayer de penser à autre chose.

Le trajet lui semblait horriblement long et court à la doigts recommençaient à trembler, et chose rare encore, sa gorge était affreusement sèche.

Il voulait rentrer chez lui mais c'était trop loin de la maison et trop près de l'hôpital.

Il ferma donc les yeux, acceptant la fatalité.La voiture ralentit et tourna vers l'entrée principale du bâtiment.

Mordant sa lèvre inférieure, il restait collé sur son siège, les yeux toujours clos, exaspérant le chauffeur.

«Euh..ex..excusez nous monsieur..euh combien ? » fit John forçant un sourire sortit tremblotant, attendant son collègue avec la boule au ventre.

Il se mordait sa lèvre tellement fort qu'une perle de sang naissait et couler jusqu'à son menton.

Il entendit le taxi partir et John l'appeler à maintes reprises mais le brun l'ignorait toujours, le regard à nouveau dans le vide.

« Non..John..j'ai autre chose à faire.

-Bien sûr en restant avachi sur le canapé.Allez Sherlock...s'il te plaît..si tu veux c'est moi qui posera les questions aux docteurs d'accord ?

-Pff.

-Allez.. »

Sherlock jouait avec les nerfs de son colocataire pour pouvoir rester chez idiot.

C'était évident qu'il cachait quelque désespoir ? Sa peur ?

Un bras fort entoura ses épaules désormais frê ne pouvait pas le croire aussi seuls moments de faiblesses étaient provoqués par Adler ou le faux molosse mais jamais il ne semblait si abattu que ce soir là.

Ils entrèrent enfin dans l'hôpital avant que Sherlock ne puisse encore changer d'avis.

Les couloirs interminables, le blanc immaculé qui piquait les yeux fatigués de Sherlock et le fait de ne pas savoir où était Mycroft.

Pendant ce temps une Molly bouleversée déboulait dans les couloirs à son tour.

Echevelée et son maquillage coulé, elle cherchait depuis dix minutes celui qui venait d'habitude à la morgue pour de nouveaux cadavres.

Une forme haute et noire digne d'un Burton, accompagnée d'une autre plus petite et forte accaparaient les yeux de la jeune femme.

«Sher...ahhh..tu es enfin venu !

-Où est Mycroft ? Il est au bloc ? » demanda le médecin à la place de son ami.

«Non, il est dans une chambre qui est toute de peur que de mal.

-Bien alors on va le Sherl.. ? »

John s'arrêta devant le visage grave de racla sa gorge, ses yeux fuyant le regard plein d'espoir de John et celui sans âme de Sherlock.

«C'est que... » elle fit signe à John de s'éloigner dans un coin avec elle pour murmurer tout bas :

«L'état de Mycroft est juste un a juste quelques cicatrices...sur son torse et ses côtes mais c'était trop beau..Il.. »

Elle se retournait plusieurs fois pour vérifier si le brun n'écoutait car il serait obligatoirement au courant dans les prochaines minutes à venir.

«Dis..Qu'est-ce qu'on vous a dit sur de l'état du frère de Sherlock ?

-Rien pour l'instant..On nous a téléphoné à huit heures.

-Qu..Quoi ?! Mais il est arrivé à l'hôpital à cinq heures !

-Pourquoi sa secrétaire a appelé à cette heure alors ?

-Oh..Une femme est venue quand Mycroft s'était réveillé.

-Il a dû demandé de transmettre le message alors.

-Justement...c'est là le problème..

-Quoi donc ? » fit une voix grave et énervé fit volte face, bredouillant comme jamais.

«Ton frère...est..ne..se rappelle plus de rien.. »


	2. Prologue (partie 2) et Hôpital

**Désolée pour les bugs au premier chapitre**

** c'est là que le jeu commence :)**

**Vous me proposez un mot, une phrase ou un lien d'image de vidéo, un titre de chanson, nom d'artiste..ect..**

**ET j'écris le chapitre selon votre proposition !**

**Attention ! pas de proposition, pas de nouveau chapitre !**

_« Tu veux rentrer à la maison n'est-ce pas Sherlock ?_

_-Je n'aime pas grand-père et tout le monde le sait._

_Pourquoi je suis là My' ? »_

_J'avais cinq ans._

_Contrairement aux autres enfants, je n'avais pas de joues d'hamster mais de légères pommettes._

_Et aussi j'avais mes habits de petit bourgeois qui m'empêchaient bien trop souvent de sortir dans le jardin les jours de pluie._

_Comme mon frère qui, lui, commençait avec un sang froid impeccable l'adolescence._

_Contrôlant parfaitement ses hormones qui bouillonnaient comme ce soir là, notre grand père eut sa première crise cardiaque et en tant que grande famille unie que nous sommes, nous attendions dans les couloirs blanchâtres et puant la vieillesse et sa faiblesse._

_Mes parents, mes oncles et tantes restaient debout, tenus par la force dans les jambes que leur donnait l'inquiétude._

_C'est pour dire si je m'en foutais car j'étais épuisé et je n'avais pas demandé la permission de m'asseoir pour le faire._

_Mycroft consultait sa montre juste devant moi, comme pour se distraire de sa nervosité.Jusqu'à ce que les adultes furent invités à rejoindre le docteur pour l'état de grand-père, mon grand frère avait donc pris place à côté de moi en soufflant un bon coup._

_J'avais déduis que Mycroft aussi s'en foutait de ce vieillard et qu'il faisait juste semblant pour tenir son Rôle.Être parfait en toutes circonstances._

_«Peut-être parce qu'il t'aime bien._

_-Impossible, une fois il m'avait failli enfermer dans un placard._

_-Ne plaisante pas avec ce genre de choses._

_-Je hais les hôpitaux..._

_-Personne ne les aime Sherlock...et c'est normal. »_

_Je me rappelle de m'être penché, soudain curieux._

_«Dans ces endroits là, on ressent la douleur de ses proches, on est en proie à de faux espoirs pour tomber de très haut, souffrir soi même ou mourir dans un endroit qui n'a rien de personnel. »_

_Il devenait étrange, humain...Ses yeux montrèrent qu'il fut ensuite plongé dans ses souvenirs._

_« Je me rappelle...après mes heures de cours...j'ai croisé un camarade en larmes près d'un arrêt de bus._

_Je lui ai demandé ce qu'il n'allait pas et il m'a raconté son tourment._

_-Et qu'est-ce que c'était ?_

_-Il..était amoureux et cette personne qu'il aimait...lui est arrivée quelque chose..a son réveil, elle ne se souvenait plus de rien._

_-Même pas de son amoureuse ?_

_-Rien..malgré ça, mon camarade lui rendait souvent visite. »_

_En écoutant cette histoire qui semblait tragique aux yeux de mon grand frère, je ne ressentais aucune pitié pour son camarade de classe._

_Je m'en fichais comme mon grand-père._

_Peut être parce que je me disais que cela ne m'arriverait jamais ou que si ce serait le cas, je n'éprouverais rien d'autre._

_Je me croyais bénéficiaire d'une protection que les autres n'avaient pas et qu'ils me détestaient parce que j'étais le seul à avoir ce bouclier._

_Que j'étais un pirate trop puissant._

«C'est là Sherlock..ça va aller ? Tu veux que je te laisse tout seul avec lui ?

-Non..oui... »

Molly compatit devant la main tremblante devant la poignée.

Elle alla ouvrir pour le jeune homme mais il la foudroya d'un regard glacial, tentant de garder sa fierté malgré sa peur qui le consumait.

Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes à ne rien dire et sans bouger.

Un silence pesant contrastait avec la valse de pensées dans la tête du brun.

Ce soir là, son palace d'esprit s'était effondré.

Les fondations étaient en ruines et jamais il n'avait été aussi angoissé.

_Peu après, grand-père voulait rentrer chez lui, malgré les recommandations des médecins à rester mais vu le caractère bourru de ce vieil homme, ils avaient compris que c'était impossible de le raisonner._

_On lui envoyait donc une infirmière à sa maison, donc la famille restait auprès du vieux._

_Tandis que moi, l'histoire du camarade de classe m'énervait.J'aimais comprendre tout ce que je savais, or c'était la seule chose qui m'était incompréhensible._

_Je posais des questions à mon grand frère encore et encore mais il me donnait très peu de détails qui m'aidaient à comprendre ces sentiments._

_Je me moquais toujours de ce garçon._

_Mycroft me répétait que je ne comprenais pas parce que tout simplement je n'étais qu'un petit garçon._

_Je pensais qu'il avait tort et j' avais années plus tard, cette histoire m'était toujours un mystère._

_Donc j'essayais de l'enfouir et le noyer dans le sombre Léthé pour ne plus avoir à y penser._

Personne ne pipait mot et John attendaient avec patience que Sherlock soit prêt mais il était tétanisé.Il prit une profonde respiration qu'il réussit à faire passer un long soupir d'ennui et posa enfin sa main sur la poignée pour la baisser.

Mycroft avait pour lui tout seul la lit pouvait bien être baigné dans la lumière si il ne faisait pas si tard, car la chambre était bien située et la fenêtre était en fait une baie vitrée.

L'odeur particulière de ses souvenirs d'enfance était toujours présente, autant imprégnée sur les murs que sur les draps blancs immaculé lit était défait mais personne n'y était allongé.

Un Mycroft Holmes était en train de reboutonner sa veste hors de prix comme si de rien n'était.

«Monsieur ! S'il vous plaît, rallongez vous ! Vous avez reçu un grand choc ! »

Molly s'était promis de laisser les deux frères seuls mais l'aîné Holmes était imprudent.

«Excusez moi mademoiselle, mais je voudrais partir !

-Monsieur, s'il vous plaît ! Ce n'est pas raisonnable vu votre état !

-Combien de temps devrais-je encore attendre ? J'en ai assez de cette chambre et puis je ne me sens pas mal.

-Au moins pour quelques minutes je vous en prie..vous avez un visiteur monsieur ! »

Elle tourna la tête pour lui présenter silencieusement un jeune homme aussi pâle que la mort, contrastant avec ses cheveux foncés et ses yeux d'un mélange de gris et de vert soulignés de grosses cernes et sa lèvre inférieure déchirée.

Il lui semblait légèrement familier mais il n'avait aucune idée si le brun devant lui était un ami, un collègue de travail, une connaissance, un membre de la famille, un amant...

Même si la dernière hypothèse était difficile à croire et lui provoquait de légers frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale, il ne se disait qu'il ne serait pas si étonné que ça si cela avait été le cas.

Mycroft s'approcha donc de son visiteur inconnu et plissa légèrement les yeux, essayant de se souvenir.

Tandis que Sherlock, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, lutta contre ses larmes.

Il le savait dorénavant que quand son frère venait le voir, il y avait une lumière, un quelque chose dans ses yeux.

Après avoir perdu sa mémoire, ses yeux manquaient totalement de vie.

Sans rien dire à son frère, il se retourna brusquement, poussant violemment Molly pour quitter la chambre , après avoir donné à Mycroft un sourire poli et gêné, il partit rattraper son déambulait, complètement perdu, la main posée sur sa bouche pour étouffer ses sanglots.

John trouva assez vite son ami et accéléra pour prendre la main libre et retourner son ami.

Le blond, qui étais las de cette comédie que jouait son colocataire fut étonné et prit dans la compassion à nouveau en voyant les perles de larmes de son colocataire.

«Sherlock...Qu'est-ce que j'avais dis ? Il a besoin de toi.

-Pourquoi m'y avoir emmené ? Et puis ce n'est pas mon problème.

-Tu t'entends Sherlock ?

-Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

-Moi je sais. »

Molly les avait suivi et avait des deux hommes ne pourrait avoir cette idée sinon.

Elle s'approcha d'eux en leur donnant un sourire timide devant les têtes d'é prit ça comme un encouragement de continuer, ce qu'elle fit.

«Et Sherlock et Mycroft peuvent retourner dans leur maison où ils ont grandis et d'autres endroits que vous aimiez bien. »

Un grand sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de son colocataire.

«C'est une excellente idée ! Sherlock...Sherl.. ?

-Bien je vais faire ça.. »

C'est ainsi que tout commença...

**Allez un thème pour commencer les choses sérieuses :)**


	3. Chapter 1

Je ne pouvais rien faire.

Je me dois de de garder une distance, comme je l'avais toujours fait avant.

Je reste juste derrière Molly qui donne un grand sourire à Mycroft qui la dévisage presque sévèrement.

«Monsieur Holmes, nous n'avions pas eu le temps de nous présenter.

Je suis Molly Hooper, au fond John Watson et juste derrière moi c'est..

-Sherlock. »

Molly et John me regardent avec de grands ne comprennent pas pourquoi je n'ai révélé que mon prénom.

Moi non plus, au fond, je ne le sais pas.

Je veux qu'il récupère sa mémoire le plus vite possible bien sûr, il en va du gouvernement britannique, même si d'habitude, je m'en contrefiche.

John, après avoir secoué sa tête d'incompréhension, s'approche de mon frère, laissant apparaître un léger rictus.

«Sherlock..est dans votre entourage et c'est sûrement lui qui vous connaît le plus..alors pour votre..bien et votre mémoire, vous passerez du temps ensemble. »

Si Mycroft n'avait pas perdu sa mémoire pendant son voyage, je serais en train de crier l'horreur tandis qu'il soupirerait lourdement devant mon _immaturité._

Mais là..il soulève juste un sourcil devant mon râle de mécontentement.

Comme il le faisait souvent avant mais..c'est différent..

Idiot n'est-ce pas ? Trouver des différences à des détails aussi bêtes.

Peut être que moi c'est l'habitude mais je ne le fais qu'à mon travail ou pour les sorties de John mais c'est tout.

Je tend juste la main en grognant légèrement à Mycroft.

* * *

J'observe le dit Sherlock de haut en bas, scrutant son langage corporel qui ne le trahit pas. Il semble confiant, quelque peu agacé de devoir me tenir compagnie.

Je ne suis finalement pas étonné si certains prétendent qu'il m'était proche.

J'ai cette vague impression qu'il me ressemble, ne se rabaissant pas à la foule. Et même si je ne me souviens que de peu de choses, je me connais encore un minimum.  
Dans d'autres circonstances ce voyage m'aurait ennuyé, mais quelque chose d'étrange me guidait vers Sherlock. Cette impression ne me quitta pas durant le trajet, assis a l'arrière du véhicule, mes yeux ne quittaient pas sa silhouette enfoncé dans le siège. Pourtant trop de questions restaient encore sans réponses, et je voulais absolument me souvenir.

« Sherlock? » Ma voix le fit sortir de ses songes, comme s'il dormait éveillé. Voyant que j'étais desormais le centre de son attention e continuais mon interrogatoire.

« Pouviez vous m'expliciter notre rencontre? Nous étions proche ?  
-Pas vraiment et j'étais trop jeune pour me souvenir » répondit il séchement les sourcils froncés, tournant la tête vers le paysage.

Evidemment je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé autour de moi le jour de ma naissance.  
Tout ce que je sais c'est que ma mère avait accouché à la maison, dans sa sublime chambre, dans son lit prestigieux.  
J'ai entendu dire que mon père était juste à côté, lisant les mémoires de Churchill dans son fauteuil en cuir rouge.  
Tandis que Mycroft était dans sa chambre, accroupit sur son lit aussi prestigieux.  
Il tremblait de tous ses membres, m'avait dit la Père entrait dans sa chambre soudainement pour révéler avec une émotion à peine voilée.  
"Ton frère est né maintenant."

Agé seulement de sept ans, j'avais toujours dû être irréprochable, mais à cet instant alors que je ne me savais plus seul, j'avais bondi disgracieusement de mon lit, faisant grogner mon père. Mais je m'en fichais j'avais couru jusque dans la chambre de ma mère.  
Elle était alité ,épuisée dans son lit tenant sous son sein le petit être a qui elle avait donné vie. Essayant de reprendre un semblant d'allure, je croisai mes mains dans le dos, la saluant comme il se devait.

« Mère, je suis heureux pour vous  
-Approchez Mycroft »

Il n'en fut pas plus pour que j'avance à pas trop rapide sûrement vers le lit. La petite tête brune, déjà bien touffu me lança un regard tendre. Et mon coeur de glace fondit.

« Je vous présente votre frère cadet Mycroft, Sherlock Holmes  
-Enchanté Sherlock »

Le paysage se défile sous mes yeux épuisés.

Je n'ai pas dormi depuis tellement longtemps et j'allais sombrer de fatigue si le téléphone n'avait pas sonné.  
Pendant que John était je ne savais où avec son ami et que madame Hudson me surveillait comme si j'étais un aliéné, j'étais partagé entre l'épuisement et quelque chose qui me tenait bien éveillé..quelque chose de plus..le choc..  
Comme une de ses drogues que je prenais à une époque.  
Mais plus puissant encore et plus..désagréable.

Quand John m'avait forcé à être au chevet de mon frère, je voyais les couleurs se couleurs que formaient les lumières de Londres réunies se mélangeaient à toute vitesse dans un néant profond.  
Mais j'étais toujours dans cet état second que tout à l' êt à tout moment de s'effondrer de fatigue mais tellement éveillé à la fois.

« Sherlock ?  
-Oui ?  
-Où allons nous ?  
-A la endroit que tu..vous..erm..aimais...aimiez..arg..être."  
Mycroft semble vraiment surpris.C'est sûr que son costume ne sied pas si bien les paysages lointains, la boue et autres "dangers" des nobles, hommes politiques et autres personnes je me rappelle que mon grand frère aimait prendre l'air, étudier, et peut être rêver..comme je le faisais..

« Je n'en suis pas certain, mais je me demandais si vous êtes venu avec moi a cet endroit?  
- Tout les étés.  
-Je comprend... cela vous gène t-il te devoir m'accompagner?"

Je relève la tête soudainement, les yeux grands ouverts, je laisse échapper un petit sourire.

« Non.. »  
Je ris doucement avant d'enfouir mon visage sous mon écharpe.

« Nous avons un programme chargé ou vous fiez a mon sens de l'organisation? Je ne vais jamais à la campagne " Il me sourit en indiquant la grande villa au loin . « je présume que c'est ici? C'est un très belle endroit? Une promenade pour se détendre ? »

-Volontiers monsieur Holmes.. »Je répond en riant de suite, je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi je ne dis pas notre nom de voiture s'arrête bientôt et j'ouvre vite ma portière pour ouvrir celle de mon grand frère.  
La fatigue doit vraiment me tenir, maintenant que je deviens gentleman..avec mon frère qui plus est.  
Je baisse la tête pour ne pas voir la réaction de Mycroft et ainsi ne pas m'humilier pour la première fois de ma vie..quoique..  
Dans mon enfance, j'ai souvent fais des conneries pour mon grand frère.

L'herbe n'a jamais été aussi verte qu'aujourd'hui.

On est en fin d'après midi et il fait plutôt bon.  
Le ciel et les collines sont teintés d'une légère couleur ambrée avec une teinte or.  
Comme il y a très peu de circulation voire jamais donc nous marchons sans crainte au beau milieu de la route goudronnée, entourés de longues étendues d'herbe, de maisons de campagnes qui sont au delà des collines et de la villa qui se situe non loin de nous.

Mon grand frère ne semble pas gêné de marcher dans une campagne poussié fait un peu attention à son costume mais c'est observe chaque détails de l'un de nos terrains où on s'échappait pour pouvoir souffler sans que Mère nous gronde et que Père nous hurle dessus.

* * *

Les fleurs sont épargnées des mains des hommes car elles peuplent les bords des routes.

Je m'égare dans mes songes, me demandant si je connais cet endroit.

Mes yeux fixant le chemin, marchant vers l'horizon comme un automate, une fleur blanche caché par les tiges vertes qui l'entourent.

M'accroupissant maladroitement au sol, je le cueille pour la montrer a Sherlock, c'est idiot je le sais.

« Cest un Sceau de Salomon, il signifie que le secret sera bien gardé.

-Vous vous interessez aux fleurs?  
-Je crois que quelqu'un aimait me donner des fleurs quand j'étais plus jeune, et avec je lui confessionnait des couronnes que j'accrochais dans ses cheveux.. mais vous devez me trouvez stupide. »

* * *

Un ange souvenirs remontent tout à coup à nouveau.

Je fixe un point imaginaire dans le vide, le vent souffle sur ma nuque et fait voltiger mes boucles indisciplinées.

Je murmure enfin dans un souffle :  
"Non...pas du tout..."  
Que faire ? Dois-je lui dire que cette personne était moi ? Que l'homme qui est devant lui, qui est sensé être si froid (je sais que mon aura est sombre car j'entends bien souvent les autres le dire.) souriait et gloussait ?  
Pendant les vacances d'été, jusqu'à assez tard, nous étions tous les deux après avoir échappé à la famille et à leurs repas mondains, nous courions dans les champs et dans ces plaines et je cherchais frénétiquement plusieurs fleurs, les plus belles si possible, avant de les offrir à mon grand frère.  
On le faisait soit pendant les repas, quand le soleil se couchait, les doux matins avec le soleil levant, les chaudes après midi et rarement, en pleine nuit.  
Il me souriait tendrement et il me confectionnait des magnifiques couronnes de fleurs agilement pendant que je le regardais, émerveillé, couché sur le ventre.

« Je vous remercie de ne pas vous moquer Sherlock. »

je tordis un peu la tige pour que celle ci tienne derrière son oreille, mais à la dernière minute, je me défile et place la fleur dans la petite poche de son veston.  
« Vous êtes très élégant. »

« Merci... »  
Nous continuons notre route, une légère gêne dans ma poitrine est en train de me comprimer.

Comme si la campagne de notre enfance est une personne, je la lui présente avec le peu de souvenirs plaisants qui restent dans ma mémoire.  
Mycroft m'écoute attentivement tandis que je continue à parler en caressant la fleur.

Je m'éloigne soudain De Mycroft, pour courir vers la villa, m'approche d'un des rosiers, pour en cueillir à mon tour une fleur.  
Mon grand frère me rejoint bientôt et je donne à mon tour en faisant attention aux épines pour lui.

* * *

Je prend la fleur dans ma main,lui souriant. Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais accepté,mais je sentais comme un gage d'amitié naître entre nous.  
« Je ne saurai jamais assez vous remercier Sherlock, cependant - ses iris qui ne pétillaient plus me fixèrent sans cesse- aimeriez vous m'accompagner dans le petit salon et même si cela semble égocentrique,me parler de moi-même ? »

* * *

« Oui mais si vous voulez garder une bonne humeur ce sera à vos risques et périls. »  
Je répond en éclatant de rire, devançant Mycroft.  
Le salon est toujours comme dans mes meubles hors de prix et luxueux.  
Je m'installe sur le canapé tandis que Mycroft s'assoit sur le fauteuil le plus proche.

* * *

Je regarde la pièce qui nous entoure,les immenses rideaux rouges noués qui traînent par terre, recouvrant les grandes fenêtre à l'ancienne.

Les plantes exotiques en pot placés à chaque extrémités de la pièce.

Il y a aussi un grand tapis épais oriental au centre de la pièce encerclaient par les différents meubles, un canapé dans lequel Sherlock est installé, ainsi que deux fauteuils en cuir sur les côtés. Mon regard tombe sur Sherlock une tasse de thé à la main qui me regarde aussi.

Je lui souris tendrement, et prend ma tasse ne le quittant pas des yeux.

Il m'a souris..sincèrement...Ca fait tellement longtemps..Je me sens étrange.  
« Eh bien..Vous travaillez dans le gouvernement britannique..Vous n'êtes pas marié..

Vous aviez failli épouser une coincée mais elle est partie.

Vous habitez dans cette vous ai reconduit chez vous..Evidemment cette maison est proche de celle de vos parents ,qui eux, ont un manoir.  
Vous étiez froid, aviez tout le temps votre parapluie avec vous, et n'arrêtiez pas de m'espionner et d'enlever mon colocataire qui m'avait accompagné à l'hôpital.

« Pourquoi je vous surveillais?  
-Parce que vous vous inquiétez pour moi?

-Et désormais... c'est à votre tour?"  
-En quelque sorte... » Je me levais pour m'asseoir à ses côtés en prenant sa main

« Vous m'aiderez Sherlock? Je sens qu'il faut que je retrouve la mémoire, je me sens attiré vers vous. que cachez vous? »

Je fixe soudain sa main chaude qui tient fermement la mienne.

Une douce chaleur naît au creux de mon ventre...comme dans mon enfance..Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
C'est étrange, énervant et agréable en même temps.  
« Oui..je vous aiderai...quant à ce que je cache...je ne peux pas.. »

* * *

« Vraiment pas? »Il se pince les lèvres, refusant de me connaître le moindre indice.

Je soupire en lâchant sa main pour retourner à ma place initiale.  
« Une autre activité en tête? »

* * *

Avant d'avoir à nouveau la capacité à contrôler mon corps, je lance un regard déçu à mon frère quand il a lâché ma main.  
« Qu'aimeriez vous savoir ?

"Je voudrais connaître les lieux secrets de cet endroit, mes parents, et si j'ai d'autres membre de la famille, et je voudrais vous connaître aussi .

-On ne va pas procéder de la même manière que les autres d'accord ?

C'est tellement ennuyeux.. »  
Il relève ses sourcils d'étonnement devant mon "insolence" comme disait souvent Père.  
Nous nous levons pour rejoindre un long couloir dont les murs sont surchargés de portraits de famille.

Ca faisait tellement longtemps pourtant je me rappelle de chaque recoins de la maison comme si c'était hier.  
J'ouvre une porte au hasard et laisse Mycroft entrer le premier.  
« C'était votre chambre.. »

* * *

J'observe la chambre dans son ensemble, je ne suis pas surpris la chambre me correspond parfaitement, pas trop de luxe mais de quoi attirer l'oeil. Je tend la main à Sherlock.

« Vous n'entrez pas? »

* * *

La chaleur au creux de mon ventre renaît.  
« I..Il..y..c'est qu'avant vous m'interdisiez d'entrer... »

Je me sens attendris par ce regard si triste.

« C'est un temps révolu Sherlock entrez donc »

J'agite ma main devant lui pour qu'il la prenne pour entrer.

* * *

« Nous n'avions pas l'habitude de se tenir la main non plus.. »

Je je ne la lâche pas pour autant, je la serre même.

Sa main est si é moi, je regrette nos disputes qui ont gâché les minutes qui auraient pu être passées en se tenant par la main.  
Je recommence vite à parler calmement pour que Mycroft ne se doute de rien.  
« Vous passiez votre temps à réviser, reclus dans cette chambre.

Evidemment pas tout votre temps libre.

Vos parents vous aiment profondément.

Pour eux, vous êtes le fils , apprenant bien ses leçons, intelligent..très intelligent je dois l'avouer..Mais je vous entraînais dans mes bêtises..

-Vos bêtises? Donc nous nous connaissons depuis longtemps? Quels bêtises est ce a cause de cela que j'ai perdu la mémoire?  
-Non..Je vous l'ai déjà dis, vous travaillez dans le gouvernement.

Il y a eu..eu...un attentat contre vous.  
Et "bêtises"...des bêtises d' me protégiez avant.J'étais tellement fier de vous.

-L'êtes-vous encore aujourd'hui ? Aurais-je changé en grandissant, vous-ai je fais du mal autrefois?

-Oui..je veux dire non ! ce sont vos parents c'est tout..Et puis après avoir eu votre place dans le gouvernement, vous êtes devenu froid et distant..donc, j'ai fais la même chose pour ne..essayer de m'éloigner de cette tristesse que votre changement a causé..

-Oh Sherlock... serait il possible de cicatriser vos blessures? Comment puis je me faire pardonner de m'etre si mal comporter envers vous ?"

Comment cet homme si doux et délicat peut il être mon frère ?Je toussote soudain, le rouge aux joues  
Enfin...il ressemble un peu à celui de notre enfance mais il n'a aucun point commun avec celui qui me donnait des enquêtes pour son compte.  
« Comme vous voulez. » Dis-je enfin, une lueur de défi dans ma voix que je cache pas.

* * *

Je m'approche, saisit délicatement son visage entre mes mains et dépose mes lèvres sur les siennes, après avoir dit : « J'espère que vous comprendrez. »

* * *

Si je serais dans mon état normal, je l'aurais repoussé en me moquant.

Mais là...c'est tellement différent..  
Je ne sens plus mes genoux, mes jambes risquent de ne plus me tenir.  
Je ne rends pas le baiser, je ne bouge pas, les bras ballants.

Ses lèvres sont tellement douces mais pour rien au monde je ne l'avouerai.

Que dois-je faire ? Il me détestera si je lui dis que nous avons le même sang.

Il sera dégoûté..et j'ai peur..  
Tant pis je dois le recule doucement et sans préparation, je lâche d'un coup :  
« Je suis Sherlock oui..mais je me suis mal présenté.Je suis Sherlock Holmes. »

* * *

Mon coeur rate un battement subitement, je l'observe cherchant une ressemblance avec moi.

Un membre de ma famille...un cousin, un demi-frère...

« Qui êtes vous réellement ?

-Ton..petit frère..Je suis désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit plus tôt.

« Mon petit frere... » pourtant je ne me rappelle d'absolument rien le concernant.

Je retourne a ma place en silence, le visage crispé.

« Je suis désolé Sherlock... mais je ne me souviens pas de toi.

-Je sais..c'est pour ça que je suis là..Alors...es-tu dégoûté ? tu veux bien encore de moi ?

-Je ne sais pas Sherlock... je.. j'ai besoin de temps s'il te plaît.

-Tu..je..si tu veux je vais t'attendre dehors d'accord ?

Et..une question seulement..pourquoi m'avoir embrassé ?

-J'en mourrais d'envie... »

* * *

Je sens soudainement mes joues me brûler et mon cœur se serrer.

Je sors donc en vitesse et ébouriffe mes cheveux pour tenter de reprendre contenance alors que je prends le chemin du jardin et de ses rosiers.  
Avec Adler, c'était à peu près la même chose mais ça avait duré que très peu de temps comme un éclair ou une crise pour un malade et...vraiment fade par rapport à ce que je "ressens" là maintenant...  
Le ciel prend une teinte grisâtre mais je ne rentre pas.J'attend fiévreusement mon frère.


End file.
